


Bad Mental Health Day

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan is having a bad mental health day and is struggling with the urge to hurt himself before Anakin walks in and stops him and loves on him.





	Bad Mental Health Day

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of self harm, depression. Also in this, Anakin and Obi Wan are both the same age.

Obi Wan stared at the wall and thought about all of the mean things he had heard lately. How he wasn't good enough, handsome enough, strong enough. How Anakin deserved someone better than Obi Wan. It had been a while since he last hurt himself and he had no desire to do so again, but he couldn't stop feeling the need to. The voices in his head were strong. He had closed off his shield with Anakin and hoped that he was busy doing something with someone more fun than him. Maybe he should break up with Anakin. He does deserve someone better than him after all, at least according to people he overheard talking. Deep down he knew it was their jealousy talking, but he also knew Anakin was extremely good looking and popular among the padawans and could have anyone. He often wondered, deep down, if he only chose Obi Wan because he felt bad for him or didn't want to hurt his feelings. He picked up the pair of scissors that were lying beside him. No one would miss him if he wasn't around. There were better and smarter Jedi. Anyone else could do what Obi Wan could do. Obi Wan picked up the scissors and debated making a cut on his body. However, the sudden yell caused him to drop them. 

"What are you doing Obi Wan," Anakin asked with wide eyes. 

Obi Wan wiped away the tears and turned away from his boyfriend. "Leave me alone," he said softly. 

Anakin moved to sit in front of Obi Wan so Obi Wan was forced to look at him. "I don't think so. Were you about to hurt yourself with these," he asked tossing the scissors across the room. His voice was soft and full of concern for Obi Wan which caused Obi Wan to break down in tears. Anakin pulled Obi Wan to him and held him tightly as he cried. "I love you."

After Obi Wan had cried as much as he could, he confessed all that was weighing on his mind and heart about what he had overheard, his insecurities and his past self harm attempts. "I know you're really in love with me, I can feel it, but sometimes I feel that you might not love me as much as I know you do. Does that make sense?"

Anakin nodded and wiped away some of the tears on Obi Wan's face. "Yeah, but you're mine and only mine. I love you and I'll only love you. I don't really care too much for anyone else. I'm nice because i have to be. I don't hate their company, I just prefer to spend most of my time with you. Or Qui Gon because he's cool but mostly you. Please don't hurt yourself," Anakin pleaded, getting teary eyed. "I hate to see my Obi Wan hurting."

Obi Wan sighed. "I can't help it sometimes. Sometimes I get so caught up in my emotions and feelings that I don't realize I had done it until afterward. I can promise I'll try to not do it again." 

"Good. Please talk to me if you ever feel like hurting yourself, ok? I am here for you. I am in love with you and that is not going to change," Anakin promised. 

Obi Wan sighed. "Ok." 

Anakin stood up. "Come on. Cuddle on the bed with me?"

Obi Wan smiled. "I guess I can do that."

Anakin laughed and loved on Obi Wan until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I have a bad mental health day and no one to talk to. Sorry if it was too much.


End file.
